


A Kiss of Scarlet

by Allocrest



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AU - Fairy!Travis, AU - Vampire!Lucinda, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Maybe just a one shot this was from a year ago, Medieval, alternative universe, if we get to his part that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allocrest/pseuds/Allocrest
Summary: Because I'm a starved lesbian I wanted to write some wlw pairings. You can say they aren't canon but I won't believe otherwise. wlw rights.





	A Kiss of Scarlet

It’s always a dark, or storming and even on occasion a magic night when someone visits. Unluckily for me, it was all three.

Someone pounded on the door close to midnight. They were yelling something, but it didn’t matter as the rain drowned the words out. I was of course, curious. Why of all nights, would a person be out tonight? So, I opened the front door. Wouldn’t want a dead body on the doorstep, would we?

To my surprise, and obviously hers, a woman stood before me. She was leaning on my door, breathing heavily. She was tall, easily taller than myself. Her skin was tanned, with brown hair and amber eyes, perfectly set by her soft features. Her clothes didn’t seem to be of nobility, but she wasn’t dressed in rags. Her eyes widened, and she composed herself to stand before me, as if to gain power. If I had more time to register the situation, I might’ve considered her pretty.

It’s not exactly unusual for me to have guests here, but most times they were forest creatures. Or they were, well, men traveling the lands. This person didn’t seem to be either, though the night was still young.

“Who... who the hell are you?” The woman stopped leaning on the door to question me. 

“Ah, directly the to questions. I believe this is my house, and I have the power to ask you first. Who are you?” I stood a little straighter to gain height. The effort was futile, but the lady stepped back surprised. Clearly, she hasn't had someone stand up to her like this.

“Melissa Lycan, a simple lady of Falcon Claw.” She spoke, giving me a questionable stare. It was easy to read her features, she wondered why a woman such as myself would be in the woods, alone, in a simple cottage. Well, she won't get any answers standing out there.

“Hmm. Miss Lycan, do you also happen to be a simple lady of walking into stranger’s houses at midnight?” I smirked before turning towards the kitchen. If this little back and forth was to continue I may as well make tea. I stood over the open fire, with an iron pot filled with water. I could easily have used magic, but why scare my new guest? She stood, confused by the doorway, strong eyes watching my every move. I made a small head nod over to the seats, an invitation inside. Her footfalls were soft too, as she moved, closing the door. Melissa stood beside me as I handled the fire. "Do you not get invited in often, Melissa? A young lady such as yourself should be popular with all the men." I teased, simply watching her reactions.

She swatted the air beside her, turning to me with an expectant look. "Of course not. I'm that kind of lady."

"Well, we've only just met Lady Lycan. But you're very easy to read."

“Then, tell me your name, if you think you know better.” 

“Lucinda. Welcome to my humble abode in the woods, oh great Lady threatening my in my own home.” I raised my eyebrow before turning back to the pot. She flinched slightly at the words, but stopped and looked at the fire, then to me. “Before you ask, I’m making tea. As the hostess of the house I have to ask, do you want some?”

She thought for a minute before replying. “Sure, death by tea is better than death by whatever is outside.”

I chuckled, collecting two mugs from the cupboards. “Oh no dear, I haven’t even gotten information out of you. That’s a waste of good poison.” 

She followed me into the chairs after I poured her a mug. I took a seat while she stood awkwardly.

“Do I... take a seat?” 

“No, please. Stand up and make yourself more tired than you are.”

She glared at me shortly before taking the armrest beside me. We quietly stared at the fire. After minutes of more awkward silence, I spoke.

“So, why were you in the middle of the forest at night?” I leaned on the side of the chair towards her.

“I was... going to the town nearby! Yeah!” She laughed nervously, staring at her mug.

“Alright, you don’t have to tell me. But if you’re here looking for a Prince Charming, you can also look right back outside.” 

“I um... no, I think I’m good.” She once again awkwardly looked away. 

Ah, that's a reaction I know well. “It’s a good thing you found my house though.” I sip on my tea while she turns towards me, puzzled. “Oh, don’t worry. Only the forest animals would’ve gotten you. Maybe.”

"Maybe?! What's that meant to mean?"

I chuckled. "Many don't fare well against what's been told as myths and stories, dear." Bringing the tea to her mouth, her face in a mode of concentration, she replied.

"I'm faster than whatever's out there."

"Mmmm. If you want to put your money where you mouth is, you're more than welcome to." I smiled at her, sweetly, as she turned away again. This playful chatter continued, only stopping when we finished the drinks. I heard her yawn as I stood up. 

“I have a guest bedroom. You can take it for the night and leave in the morning should you so desire to.” I said, while taking her mug and walking to the kitchen. 

The uncomfortable conversation earlier seemed to still no affect as she stood up, and walked over to me. “I thought you lived alone?” She grabed a cloth off the side table and dried the mugs as I handed them to her. The perfect housewife. 

“Yes, you thought right. I however, am considerate of those who walk into my house at midnight.” I rolled my eyes, packing the mugs in the cupboard.

“Oh. Then I guess I will.” 

"So eager to sleep in my house?" Melissa glared. I laughed again. “Good choice. Very end of the hall, to the left.” I waved her off in the direction and wait until I hear the door close to walk to my own room. 

Tomorrow will be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late night writing of a Melcinda fanfic, set in fantasy medieval period. Basically. Enjoy
> 
> Written midway last year when I was being real gay lads.


End file.
